


Operational Training Site

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes haywire during the training site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operational Training Site

Year 2015  
Captain's Log  
Lee Crane  
Santa Barbara, California 1400 Hrs.

I am currently heading for Ontario, Canada for a special training exercise, along with six other crew members from the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson tells me the place is called Dream World, for which the site deals with visualizations, where each team will deal with different situations and landscapes, along with how they decide to react. As for why it's call Dream World, it's beyond me at this time.

From what I understand, after reading the information package, the team, along with myself will be entering into an area that is filled with the Amazon Jungle, along with all types of insects and animals. It should be interesting never the less!

I have chosen the following members to join me.

Starting with Stan Kowalski, and his brother, Stu Riley for his sharp shooting skills, crew member Ron Hanson, and ex Navy Seals, communications officer Julieanna Moore for her skills in blow darting, Karate, and sharp shooting, and most of all Chief Sharkey for his combat skills in fighting, explosives and laser rifles.

I have already contacted, the Program Director, Dr. Zak Wellington. To let him know that the team from the Seaview will be arriving tonight by the Flying Sub One.

Dr. Wellington tells me, that his assistant Judith Smiths will be over seeing, the training for all of the test sites. One thing for sure, It's going to make Stu Riley happy that a women in in charge for a change.  
///////////

Some time later at Crane's house, five miles away from the Institute grounds.

Lee Crane was having to be going over the training site, with his wife Rose Marie, while sitting outside of the beach house, since the weather for this time of the year has been really nice in the high sixties.

"Why?, Lee, has the Admiral decided to do the training in the first place, for this time of the year?" While she looks on for his reaction.

"The Admiral felt, it was necessary to keep his crew members on there toes, with something like the training site." He playfully looks on towards his wife.

"How long, Lee will the training last?" While moving over from her beach chair to sneak in a quick kiss to his cheek, she really doesn't want to interrupt with his playing with her in the first place.

"That depends on how well, all of us, handle the situations, and I do know, it won't be an easy task at hand, Rose."

"When do you leave, Lee?" She whispers very quickly to her husband of two years.

"Tonight, Rose Marie!, Admiral Nelson wants us to fly out in two hours, so that we will begin first thing in the morning."

"Well!, in that case, Lee, let's go get yourself ready for the trip." While she gingerly gets off the beach chair.

"Dr. Wellington assistant has rooms waiting for us, once we arrive at the site in Ontario, Canada, the 4th Canadien Division Training Centre.

"Great!" While dragging her husband into the beach house to get things ready for the flight.  
//////////////

It was still relative early evening for the training site, Dr. Judith Smiths was going over the simulation, having to make sure that all goes well for tomorrow, she wanted everything perfect!

When she was about ready to leave, she noticed a red light, on one of the control panels, noticing that it just might be a glitch on something.

She goes to check the one simulation site, since the one team from Washington D.C.are still inside, and won't be leaving for a few days, while the Seaview people will be using the other test sites.

When she goes to over to look at the video camera inside, everything seems find to her, it was at this point, she decides to turn off the video feed, before heading on out for the rest of the evening.

However inside the simulation, it was different story. It showed that all three of the team members were dead from a unknown source, having to looked like they were attacked by an animal, that just torn apart the bodies to pieces.  
///////

It was around 11 p.m., when Captain Lee Crane, and his team members arrived at the training site, having landed on the top of the site's helipad, it was still some what windy for this time of the night.

It was at this point, one of the guides came out from the entrance to greet the group.

Lee Crane and his group walked out of the Flying Sub One hatchway to meet up with there guide.

"Captain Crane, I am James Kirland, I will be taking all of you to your rooms." With the group started moving behind the guide carrying there equipment, moving quickly to get away from the wind, having to be top of the helipad roof top.

Inside his room, Lee made sure everything was all set for tomorrow morning, he was mostly exhausted after the flight, even though, he was flying all the way during the three hours at mach speeds, even when two of his crew members had asked to help out for which he refused.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at his door.

"Come!" He says, while placing the last of his items onto the double bed.

Chief Sharkey walks in to check on the Captain and his friend.

"What's up chief?" While he muses with him overall.

"Just making sure, Skipper that everything is in order for tomorrow morning." He asked.

"Yes, Chief, it is!, Is there anything else, Sharkey?" He was exhausted, and needed to sleep very badly.

"All right, Skipper, I will say good night." He leaves the room by closing the door. Even though Sharkey could sense something was not right with the Skipper.

Lee Crane goes to lock the door for the rest of the night, along with falling asleep quickly, once hitting the bed, and getting under the soft blue blanket to keep him warm from the chill, he had for quite some time.

He was feeling better in the morning, Lee Crane goes into bathroom to take a quick shower, along with a meal down stairs to meet the group.

Everyone including Riley seem to be in a good mood.

He was laughing at one of Stan's jokes, his brother was trying to stay neutral at the moment, along with Julieanna Moore wanting to have the test done already.

A few minutes later, Dr. Judith Smiths walks over to introduce herself to the entire group knowing they would be having breakfast.

Right away Stu Riley took a great interest in the woman being in her early fifties, light brown hair with emerald eyes, with a body that can kill by his standards.

She was able to explain the test to the group looking on. Crane, Stan and his brother would be together, while Sharkey, Ron Hanson and Moore will be in the other.

"You all know what to expect, since the visualizations will be somewhat real to your brain wave patterns, so what ever happens, you need to quickly to adjust to the changes." She says.  
////

Sometime later.

Lee, Stan and Thomas Kowalski was already inside with the simulation, having to be the Amazon jungle with all kinds of insects, heat and animals, mostly Howler monkey's, from what they can see, for which they can grow from two feet to four feet at times.

Since it was dark inside, with the full moon shining down on all three members of the Seaview.

They were able to settle with getting there tents made up, before going forward into the forest.

All three if the members had to spray bug repellent onto there bodies to help stop from getting bitten from the mosquito's and the yellow jackets that was running rampart at the moment to drive them crazy.

Lee and his men, started there exercise, the same for the other group involved with being in the African safari, along with heat from the blazing sun of the early morning to be really realistic!

It was the same with the insects, along with the god awful heat.

Sharkey and Julieanna was already uncomfortable from the heat having be driving in a four wheel jeep with Ron Hanson. The ride having to be using the jeep that was very bumpy to add into the discomfort.

Since Ron Hanson was driving, while looking at the map.

At the moment, the both of them could not do nothing at all, while just watching the landscapes keep changing.  
///////

Meanwhile on the outside of the simulation, Dr. Judith Smiths was having a hard time trying to figure out, why the Washington D.C. group have not been seen on the camera in the office. She was worried, that something might of went wrong inside, ever since she noticed the glitch last night.

It was at this point, she went to call Dr. Wellington in his office to open up the test site, as soon as possible.

She was afraid that there was bad news, once they walked inside the site.  
/////////

Lee was having a hard time, trying to get through all of the trees, since he basically didn't have a long blade to cut the limbs, it was the same for all of the others with him.

He continued on moving slowly.

A minute later, he heard Kowalski's rifle go off, he was shooting at something through the trees.

He runs over to both crew members, with Stan running after, what ever it was in the trees.

"What was it?", he says, trying to catch his breath from the oppressive heat at night from the stimulation.

"Skipper!, it looked to be some sort of a Howler monkey, it had such a loud noise it was making." Kowalski replied to Lee Crane.

"Well!, it looked like, it's gone now." While taking a quicker breather from the heat.

A minute later, he orders the group to start moving ahead, while not liking the situation at the moment.  
///////////

Dr. Wellington called in the military police, after finding the three bodies inside torn apart by something, they could not understand.

He had advised Judith on what had happen.

When she arrived coming from her office very quickly.

Local County Coroner had just arrived to check out the scene, with the military police, since it was part of there area.

She just could not believe it!, she was able to give her statement, in regard to what might of happen to the group.

When it was shut down inside, they could find anything, other then the fact that a large hole was cut through the wall, that was going into the other two site with the Seaview members.  
//////////

Lee Crane and his team needed a break before heading on back to there tents for the rest of the evening, the moon was starting to disappear, while the group continued on with there flash lights to find there way around, along with the environment still the same inside.

It's been several hours now, with the groups have been inside the sites.

After a short break, Lee and the others were not talking much having to be tired.

It was at this point, all three heard a loud noise coming from the bushes. They had no idea what it was at the moment.

Then all of a sudden, something came at Lee Crane, looking like a huge monkey going after him. Crane started to scream from the pain from the creature that was tearing at him.

Stan and his brother, started to shoot there rifles, but had to be careful not to hit the Captain. He was trying to fight the creature off him.

His back and arms were being cut by the hands of the huge animal having to be very strong for it's size.

Lee Crane heard the shots being fired, he was able to get away. 

He was bleeding and needed medical attention right away from the damage being done.

It was at this time, they saw that the simulation had ended, along with the door opening, while running Wellington, Smiths and the Military police to see to the injured Lee Crane, they had to called for an ambulance, along with a gurney to place him, while by passing the dead animal that was on the floor now that the test had ended.

Sharkey and the others came running in, after they heard the bad news coming from the site next door.  
///////

Epilogue

Captain Lee Crane suffered minor injuries, he was very lucky.

Basically just his back, and right arm was touched by the monkey that turned out, was very real!

He is currently residing at the Ontario, Canada military base for a few days, then he will head on home to Santa Barbara, California.

As for how the Howler monkey had gotten inside without being noticed, the military are currently investigating the entire matter, along with the dead military personnel found in the other site from Washington D.C.

The rest of the team, had the options to continued on, or go back to the Seaview.

Everyone agreed to continue on for two more days, until after the captain is released from the hospital.

It also gave Stu Riley the chance to get to know Judith Smiths better, she decided to join the group for the first time.


End file.
